Hopeless, It's Not
by ANNAinDreamland
Summary: Hinata realizes that Naruto has always been open about his feelings, about Sakura, no matter how many times the pink haired girl has turned him down.


A/N- This is another story for NaruHina (the most cutest non-couple in Naruto!!!! WHY NON-COUPLE?!?!) Anyway, read on.

* * *

It wasn't that Hinata didn't _want_ to tell him, it was more like she was scared as hell to. After all, this was Naruto we were talking about. He was heads over heels for Sakura Haruno. Clearly, he would reject her, no matter how much he didn't want to hurt her. 

There was another problem, too. The poor girl who was crazy about the foxy boy was terribly shy, and I mean shy. Even if he looked at her, her face sadly resembled an apple.

There was no hope to ever tell the boy her true feelings. She would die of embarrassment if she tried.

That's why when Neji, Shino, Kiba, Kurenai: anyone found out Hinata's true feelings, they never tried to get her to talk to the blonde boy.

Her love for the boy was hopeless.

* * *

The Hyuuga girl walked slowly down the road. Kurenai had Hinata's team working double the amount for the next time they would take the chuunin exams so they didn't get done until dark. As Kurenai said, they did great but they would have to do better. 

She hadn't planned on seeing anyone on the dark road, even though shops and restaurants filled the street. After all, it was what? 10:00 p.m.? People had to sleep some time.

Yet, there was one light on, other than the streetlights. Neji might have called it was destiny, but there it was, Ichiraku's Ramen place. And who would be the only customer there? Of course, it was Hinata's love and idol, Naruto Uzumaki.

She had temptations to go over there but her dad expected her home in 30 minutes. That, and she was too shy.

But maybe the blonde boy sensed her from behind, he was a ninja after all, so just when the Hyuuga heiress was walking behind her, he turned and gave her a huge smile.

"Hinata, join me for ramen!" The boy shouted and waving to her. Hinata hesitated. She wanted to go over to him, but then again, her dad wanted her home soon. But on the other side, Naruto had never asked her to eat ramen with him before. She didn't want to trouble her father, but she didn't want to let Naruto down when he was so happy.

She pushed her two forefingers together, something she always did when she was nervous, and walked over to Naruto. Ramen was quick to eat and if she was late, she could tell her father training got down a bit later than expected.

"H-Hi, Naruto," The bluish, violet haired girl said, sitting next to Naruto on the seats. The old man behind the bar quickly took her order and began to make the ramen.

"It's great to see you!" Naruto said, scratching the back of his head. "I haven't seen you since the chuunin exams!"

Hinata blushed.

"N-Naruto, t-that was only t-two days ago," She muttered. The blond only laughed.

"Oh, I know that," He replied, and the old man gave Hinata her order. Naruto returned to his ramen and together they ate their food in silence.

It was this time Hinata once again wanted to the fox boy just how much he meant to her. Her face burned red at the thought, though. After all, it was hopeless.

As much as a miracle it seemed, Naruto put down his chopsticks and looked at Hinata, worriedly.

"Are you sick, Hinata?" The boy asked, worry throughout his voice. "You're face is all red."

She shook her head, numbly.

"I-It's n-not t-t-that," She answered, her voice faint, and then she felt her face pale. She hadn't meant to tell him something was bothering her. Naruto leaned closer to her, his face worried.

"Hinata, you can tell me," He said, in a soft voice. "Is Neji bothering you or someone else?"

She shook her head and debated if she should tell him. It seemed he truly wanted to know so maybe she had hope? No, she didn't but Naruto had told Sakura right off the bat his feelings for her. He withstood her rejection so she could withstand his. Right?

"N-Naruto, I l-like you," She whispered. Naruto laughed really laughed and grinned. For a second, she thought he was making fun of her.

"Hinata, I like you, too! That's why we're friends!" Naruto said, as Hinata almost fell over.

"N-No, N-Naruto!" She cried out, nearly. And he stared at her. "I-I l-like y-you t-the way you like S-S-Sakura."

Naruto looked shocked as he stared at her. He never would have expected this. Not many girls proclaimed their love to him. In fact, none did.

Hinata felt as if she was going to die.

"I-I'm s-sorry," She said. "I-I k-know y-you don't l-l-like me back."

The edge of her vision became black from embarrassment and she was going to faint, but for some reason Naruto leaned forward with a calm expression.

"Hinata, didn't I already tell you?" He asked, leaning closer to her. The blackness in her eyes left as she focused on the boy. "That you're the type of girl I liked?"

Her face became red as Naruto kissed her cheek.

That second she nearly died from happiness. But instead, she just fainted.

_'Maybe,'_ Hinata thought before she fainted, _'It wasn't so hopeless, after all.'_

* * *

A/N- For those who don't know, before the third chuunin exams test, Naruto talks to Hinata. After a bit, he tells her, even though, he thought she was weird and shy and stuff, Hinata is really the type of person he likes. 

I hope you liked it! I know it was short.

And remember, NaruHina ROCKS! (And should so be canon, like KurenaiAsuma)

Feedback is sooo nice for writers, yeah?


End file.
